


R U Mine?

by Beta_Aquari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Aquari/pseuds/Beta_Aquari
Summary: Una historia dónde Yamato sufre en silencio la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka pensando si algún día podría ser eso para él.O una historia dónde el amor tiene que enfrentarlo todo.Esto es un regalo para un amiga mía, espero que te guste. Le puse muchísimo amor así que nada. Ojalá lo ames como yo ame escribirlo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	R U Mine?

El castaño llegó a la puerta esperando a golpearla pero su cuerpo se detuvo en el momento de escuchar risas y presenciar el jocoso ambiente dentro de la habitación. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa triste para agitar la cabeza e irse. 

Caminó escaleras abajo suspirando mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba ¿Hace cuánto estaba así? Tal vez desde que lo conoció; el misterio que lo rodeaba y la amistad que habían formado en Anbu pronto se transformó en algo más pero, como era obvio, fue solo para el castaño. 

Cada momento juntos había servido para firmar un lazo indestructible para ambos pero que solo rozaba los límites del cariño amistoso y el respeto por rangos y apodos. 

Todavía recordaba su encuentro después de muchos años sin hablarse, cada uno había tomado caminos diferentes con Yamato en Anbu y Kakashi como Sensei y, aunque habían prometido seguir en contacto, ninguno de los dos volvió a juntarse. 

¿Lo malo? Kakashi ya había conseguido a alguien con quién pasar el tiempo y, tristemente, no era él.

Abrió la puerta del lugar dejándose inhalando el fresco aire de la montaña y caminando por él lugar sin rumbo fijo, estaba hecho un caos de emociones y pensamientos y eso lo reflejaba en su dirección. 

Aquel lago escondido dónde vivía desahogándose, dónde lloraba cada pena que involucraba al, ahora, estudiante para Hokage. 

Se sentó cerca de la orilla, dejando sus lágrimas correr, ya no tenía problema alguno ese lago se había vuelto su fiel compañero y participe de cada día y noche en vela. 

A veces solo quería superarlo, olvidarse de ese amor que vivía atormentándolo, olvidarse del peliplata y de su castaño _amigo_. Pero el corazón es caprichoso y sólo se fija en su propia recompensa. 

Y por otro día ese lago se convirtió en el cómplice del dolor y la agonía que un corazón roto y un amor no correspondido podía despedir. Por esa tarde que el castaño rompió olvidándose de su regla principal; nunca demuestres sentimientos. 

Pero esa tarde hubo un testigo de más, una persona que rompió la paz de siempre. Uno que irrumpió en el sufrimiento ajeno y que tomo ventaja del mismo. 

**•••**

Entró en la sala saludando a sus compañeros, sintiendo el chakra de esa persona, pero queriendo ignorarlo por completo. No por su culpa sino por el moreno pegado a su lado quién no paraba de hacer chistes con él y haciéndolo reír. 

Y Yamato se preguntó ¿Alguna vez podría ser lo que Iruka era para él? ¿Algún día podría decirle lo que sentía y tener una relación feliz y hermosa? Claro que no. Eso era imposible para alguien como el y siempre lo iba a ser. 

Agitó la cabeza saludando al peliplata y al moreno recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos y se sentó detrás de todos. 

Hoy empezarían con los arreglos de equipos nuevos y todos necesitaban estar ahí para ver sus tareas o algunos, como Kakashi e Iruka, solo estaban de compromiso al tener trabajos fijos. 

Dejándose llevar por el ambiente jocoso de la reunión intento no pensar en ellos, jura que lo intenta, pero los constantes coqueteos eran más evidentes de lo esperado y para Yamato eso solo terminó por romper la poca esperanza que quedaba en su corazón. 

Terminó por desarmar el mundo de fantasía al que todavía se aferraba y demostrarle que la realidad no podía ser cambiada, demostrarle que el amor era injusto y no regía igual para todos. 

— ¿Tenzo? —Escuchó, a lo lejos, ese nombre que una sola persona estaba autorizado a usarlo —. 

— Hey Kakashi —Saludó con una discreta sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno acompañante —. 

— Hola Yamato —. 

— Iruka —Dijo con respeto pero, si era sincero, era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento —. 

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó el peliplata, hacia mucho no se hablaban —. 

— Bien, como siempre — _Mal, te necesito_.— ¿Por? —. 

— Hace un par de días no hablamos, se suponía que ayer ibas a ir a verme —Reclamó el contrario —. 

— Es verdad se me olvidó — _Mentira, te ví con él._ — Tuve un par de cosas que hacer y me quedé en eso —. 

_Es ahora o nunca, hacelo. Invitalo y pasen el día juntos, recorda cómo era estar con él sin el parásito aquél._

— ¿Querés ir a comer? —Volvió a hablar después de convencerse de hacerlo.— Podemos ir a ponernos al día con nuestras vidas, yo invito —. 

_Decí que si por favor._

— Perdón pero —El moreno habló y Yamato giró a verlo queriendo enterrarlo cuatro metros bajo tierra.— Nosotros ya estamos yendonos a comer —. 

— Ah —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de volver a ver al peliplata. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, ese comentario había dolido.— No importa, supongo que otro día será. Me tengo que ir —. 

Dio media vuelta queriendo dejarlos solos pero una mano se aferró a su muñeca y la calidez del aquella mano abrazo su cuerpo. Pero ya era muy tarde; Yamato no la quería. 

— Tenzo... —Habló el peliplata intentando que se quede pero Yamato no quería más ese dolor —. 

— Perdón Kakashi — _No puedo más con esto._ — Tengo cosas que hacer — _Olvidarte, cerrar este capítulo interminable_ —. 

— Por favor... — _Quedate conmigo_ —. 

— Perón pero hoy no puedo —Soltó su muñeca de un tirón y salió a paso apurado del lugar —. 

Ya estaba cansado. No quería más esto, no quería amar sin un motivo, no quería amar sin ser correspondido. No quería sufrir por algo que nunca iba a ser posible. 

Corrió sin darse cuenta, lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos sin que él las notara y un chakra lo persiguió sin que él lo sintiera. 

Llegó hasta su lugar, aquél cuerpo de agua que había presenciado sus peores momentos. Aquél lugar que era testigo de como el amor podía destruir a las personas y reducirlas a nada. Pero como también podía rearmarlos, como podía hacerlos feliz como nunca, como podía iluminar la vida de la gente y llenarlos de una euforia nunca antes vista. Aunque tal vez era un invento que la gente hacía y por eso se evaporaba tan rápido. 

Llegó hasta la orilla del lago sentándose sobre esta mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas sin importarle nada. Su mente se había nublado en cada momento que compartió con el peliplata, cada alegría, cada sonrisa, cada momento dónde le confío su vida y dónde le salvó la vida. 

Sufría. Sufría como nunca antes lo había hecho, los recuerdos lo lastimaban lo dejaban en un estado frívolo dónde todos se reproducían sin dejarlo en paz. Dónde todo lo lastimaba. Dónde, por un segundo de paz quería desaparecerlos, quería olvidarlo. Quería detestarlo. 

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de recurrir a él para calmar su dolor. No podía olvidar su calor, la alegría que lo invadía cuando estaba con él. No podía dejar de amarlo con todo lo que su ser significaba. 

Estaba hundiéndose en los recuerdos, estaba siendo ahogado por un amor no correspondido. Estaba muriendo por un corazón roto. Se estaba abandonando a sí mismo. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por el frío de la tristeza y soledad. 

Pero una mano alcanzó su muñeca y el calor resurgió. Una mano se ofreció frente a él dispuesto a sacarlo de todo el dolor, dispuesto a ayudarlo a enfrentar todo dolor que amenazaba con destruirlo. Una mano que representaba que no estaba solo, que tenía a alguien a su lado siempre que lo necesitara. 

— Tenzo — 

Esa voz. Esa persona, su mano, su calor, su compañía. La persona que lo lastimaba y, a su vez, la persona que lo ayudaba cada día, su amigo con el que compartió aquella vida horrenda. Ese por el cual sentía más que una amistad. Aquella persona que amaba. 

— Kakashi —Giró a verlo.— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me digas así? —. 

— Es mi forma favorita de llamarte —Respondió el contrario encogiéndose de hombros.— Te conocí como Tenzo y así te voy a llamar toda mi vida —. 

Kakashi no sabía el impacto que esas palabras tenían en el castaño y nunca iba a saberlas. No quería que supiera lo frágil que podía ser. No iba a permitirlo. 

— ¿Sabés? Hay algo que quiero decirte —Continuó hablando el peliplata volteando a verlo —. 

— ¿Si? —Preguntó el castaño mientras miraba al horizonte.— Soy todo oídos —. 

— Hay alguien que me gusta —Soltó el peliplata volviendo a mirar al horizonte —. 

Yamato suspiró, su garganta se cerró y su corazón latió en un lastimero latido que solo sirvió para matar a sus pobres ilusiones. No quería pasar por esto, no quería presenciar como lo que más amo se escapaba de sus manos. 

— Me alegro —Fingió intentando sonar convincente pero el sabía que no lo era —. 

— No pareces muy feliz —No lo estoy —. 

— Es repentino —Volvió a mentir. Kakashi volvió a ver a través de su mentira —. 

— Quiero contarte sobre esa persona —Dijo el peliplata después de unos segundos de silencio —. 

Yamato no quería escucharlo. No quería. No quería. No quería. Pero por él iba a hacerlo, porque si él era feliz Yamato también lo sería. 

— Contame —Respondió con calma, preparándose para escuchar todo lo que tenía por decir —. 

— Lo conozco desde que era chico, fue mi primer amigo después de mucho tiempo, pasamos muchísimas aventuras juntos; le confiaba mi espalda sin problema alguno —Empezó a hablar el peliplata después de un rato largo.— Pero después nos separamos por coincidencias de la vida, los dos tomamos caminos muy diferentes —. 

— ¿Lo extrañas? —Preguntó el castaño con un deje roto en la voz —. 

— No, con el tiempo nos volvimos a juntar y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba conmigo. Lo extrañaba pero no quería meterme en su vida, sabía que era feliz a su retorcida manera —. 

— ¿Se hablan? —. 

— Casi todos los días va a verme y compartimos un ratito, por mínimo que sea, juntos. Hablamos de varias cosas sin sentido o simplemente estamos callados haciéndonos compañía. Con él me siento seguro, me mostré sin mí máscara —Confesó mirándolo fijamente —. 

No sabía que tanta confianza tenía con esa persona hasta que escucho eso último. Kakashi no mostraba su verdadero rostro a nadie, solo a unos pocos en los, por suerte, estaba incluido así que esta persona tenía que importarle mucho. 

— No sabía que era tan importante —Dijo en un susurro lastimado —. 

— Lo es, es una de las personas más importantes que tengo; le confiaría todo sin problema alguno, mí trabajo, mi vida, mis alumnos... —. 

— De verdad es muy importante, no le dejarías tus alumnos a nadie —Reflexionó sin mirarlo, no podía hacerlo.— ¿Te gusta físicamente? —. 

— Es hermoso; tiene pelo castaño y es bastanto alto, algunos dicen que tiene ojos raros pero yo los considero hermosos, aunque Naruto dice que lo vive asustando su cara —Rió —.

— Es Naruto después de todo —. 

No sabía que decir, esa persona de verdad le gustaba. Podía sentir como se alejaba de él, como ya no podría ser nunca suyo. Sentía como todo el amor que le tenía era reventado para explotar y lastimarlo. 

— Tenzo —Llamó el peliplata girando a mirarlo —. 

— Kakashi —. 

— Me gustas —. 

Simple sin más que agregar, dos pequeñas palabras, insignificantes y sin un sentido fijo. Pero que para Yamato revolucionaron todo su ser. Dos palabras que le mostraron una pasión increíble. Dos palabras que consumieron cada parte de su cuerpo. Dos palabras que lo revolucionaron todo. Que pusieron su mundo de cabeza. 

— Me gustas —Se atrevió a repetir y Yamato no lo soportó más —. 

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría, pequeños diamantes que encapsulaban millones de sentimientos en dónde todas predominaba la felicidad. 

Se lanzó a los brazos del peliplata quiénes lo recibieron abiertos de par en par y se cerraron a su cintura en una calidad bienvenidad. Ocultó su cara en el cuello del peliplata mientras sus lágrimas caían y Kakashi deslizaba sus manos por su espalda. Un abrazo que demostraba millones de palabras que no eran necesarias de mencionar. 

— **_Te amo_** —Mencionó una vez que el castaño dejó de llorar en sus brazos y se atrevió a mirarlo —. 

— _**Te amo**_ —Dijo este —. 

Se cuestionaron en silencio viéndose fijamente a los ojos, cantidades de palabras y sentimientos que esa tarde no se iban a decir. Acciones que se querían hacer pero no habían las agallas suficientes hasta que el castaño sonrió tímido y la fortalezs de Kakashi cayó en picada nublando su mente. 

— Al carajo —Gritó acercando al castaño cerca de sí y arrancando su máscara de un brusco movimiento —. 

Sus labios se chocaron de manera desprevenida e inesperada justo como esa relación se había formado. Se movieron sobre los contrarios como los sentimientos que cargaban desde hace tiempo. Jugaron entre ellos, justo como ellos hicieron intentando engañar al corazón, intentando callarlo. 

Pero el corazón nunca pierde en terminó de amor, menos cuando es ayudado por el destino. Y el destino de ellos dos se entrelazó desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo. 

Y gracias a eso, ahí estaban ambos en un abrazo de enamorados sonriendo y siendo felices ante la atenta mirada recelosa de alguien rechazado.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá te haya gustado amor. Le puse todo de mi y creo que me quedó una bonita historia de amor. Espero haberte hecho pasar por muchísimos moods como yo los pasé escribiéndolo. 
> 
> Te adoro mucho y feliz cumpleaños hermosa.


End file.
